


A Bellas Reunion

by thatmitchsentho



Series: A Bellas Reunion [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Mitchsen - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, super porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: It's been ten years since the Bellas took out their first national title, so naturally, it's reunion time. Beca Mitchell sits at the bar and scans the room, her eyes settling on one Aubrey Posen. Aubrey looks good, they're both a little drunk, and there's no harm in Beca asking if she's single or not, is there?





	

Beca surveyed the room from her perch at the bar. There were a fair few girls in attendance, all Bellas like her. Every single Bella from the past ten years, beginning with the year they won the national championship. Amy had commandeered the karaoke setup and was taking names from the Bellas so they could all sing their songs. Emily was sitting at the other end of the bar, still wide eyed over Stacie Conrad, the younger girl almost idolizing her the way a kid would their older sibling. Chloe was socializing with everyone, switching from table to table, ever the gracious hostess.

 

And then there was Aubrey Posen.

 

Seated at a corner table near Ashley and Jessica - she was a little too drunk to remember which was which even after ten years of friendship - the blonde was looking comfortable and relaxed, glad to be there. Beca also thought she looked beautiful.

 

The being gay thing had been a revelation, but it was done now. Late senior year, she’d stopped dancing around the issue and just embraced it, and life got about a million times easier. So right now, looking around the room as she accepted her beer from the bartender, she had absolutely no issue with admitting that Aubrey was looking not just good, but pretty god damned good.

 

She always did, really. But tonight, it was the tight jeans, the loose hair and brightly stained lips. Beca looked at her appreciatively for a long moment. Cynthia Rose dropped down into the stool next to her.

 

“You’re staring,” she said pointedly.

 

“Yep,” Beca said. “She looks good. Real good. Do you know if she’s seeing anyone?”

 

“Aubrey?” Cynthia Rose asked. “Got no clue.” Beca stood up as the music changed up, most people making their way to the stage in front of the karaoke so they could dance. Not Aubrey. Not Beca.

 

“Only one way to find out,” she said with more than a little drunken bravado. She asked the bartender for another beer and a vodka tonic.

 

“You’re going to what, hit on Aubrey?” Cynthia Rose said. But Beca was already helping herself to Ashley’s seat.

 

“Posen,” Beca said, sliding the drink in front of her. “Drink with me.”

 

“Free drinks, Mitchell? You know me so well,” she said. She seemed a little tipsy, not as far as Beca, but definitely not sober.

 

“You in town long?” Beca asked. She was only here until Monday morning.

 

“I fly out late tomorrow night,” Aubrey said. “Just here for this, nothing else.”

 

“Same,” she said. “Couldn’t say no to Chloe. How’s Durham?”

 

“Not a thing,” Aubrey said. “I’ve been in Washington for seven months. New job, Capitol Hill.” This wasn’t a surprise to Beca. She was always going to aim high and find herself higher.

 

“Sweet,” Beca said. “How’s Washington treating you?”

 

“Like a slave driver,” Aubrey said. “It’s all work. Even off the clock, emails all times of the night, phone calls. There’s no such thing as a social life. Unless you write it off as a tax deduction.”

 

“Damn,” Beca said. “Though mine is about the same. I mean, a groupie would be one thing if I was interested in some action, but it’s just so… ew.” Aubrey raised her glass and clinked it against Beca’s bottle.

 

“Look at us,” she said. “Two of the hottest Bellas, all single and having a form slump because of our careers.”

 

“Well,” Beca said, seizing the moment, “There’s always something to be done about that.”

 

“Like what?” Aubrey asked.

 

“Aubrey, you and I have never really embraced vagueness, so let’s just throw it out there, okay?” Beca said. “You’re single, I’m single. I’m gay, and you’re - actually, I don’t know what you are but you’re not straight. I’ve seen you check out my boobs more than once.” The blonde’s eyes automatically flicked down to the vest top doing a barely-adequate job of concealing Beca’s boobs.

 

“You’re suggesting…”

 

“I’m not suggesting anything,” Beca said. “But I have a suite at The Royal and a driver on call. You’re a beautiful woman, we’re both just a little drunk but not too drunk that we shouldn’t do this. And by this, I mean guilt free sex.” Aubrey’s eyes flashed and settled on hers. Beca could feel her body temperature rise with the stare coming from the older woman.

 

“How soon will that driver get here?” she asked in a low tone. Beca grinned and slid her phone out of her pocket. She sent a quick text and let Aubrey know they’d be gone in ten minutes.

 

They quickly decided that any kind of announcement that they were leaving the party was going to take a hell of a lot longer than ten minutes, so Beca simply went to get her jacket and slipped out quietly. About five minutes later, Aubrey appeared. And only a short two minutes after that, a long black car pulled up, so Beca opened the back door and ushered her inside.

 

They were surprisingly relaxed during the car ride. The radio was playing softly, the two of them singing along. When a song Beca had produced came on, Aubrey commented on her success, which embarrassed her a little. But soon they were pulling up to The Royal, and Beca was telling the driver she wouldn’t need him again until the morning.

 

The hotel Aubrey was staying in was nice, but this was something else. The suite was almost as big as the apartment in Washington, even though she was only here for a quick visit. Beca could read her mind.

 

“I like space,” Beca said. “I like to be relatively alone, definitely, but I like to have space.” She opened some wine from the minibar and poured them both glasses.

 

“Room to breathe?” Aubrey asked, accepting hers.

 

“Something like that,” Beca said. “People always assume I’ve bought some inner city loft, dead in the heart of the city you know? But I didn’t, I bought an open plan house with a huge yard. I spend most of my days surrounded by people and buildings so by the time I get home, I don’t wanna feel like the walls are closing in on me.” It was a surprisingly candid delve into Beca’s psyche, but one Aubrey could appreciate. She raised her glass and clinked it to Beca’s before draining it.

 

“So, are you going to start kissing me now?” she challenged. Beca laughed and put both their glasses down, before pulling Aubrey in and kissing her firmly. Aubrey wasn’t shy in kissing her back, getting straight down to business and setting about divesting her of her shirt.

 

As soon as the garment was gone, she roughly kissed along the top of Beca’s exposed chest as the brunette fumbled for the hem of her shirt to get it up and off. Aubrey found herself being pushed toward the bed, Beca kicking her shoes off before removing Aubrey’s as well. Then she climbed on top of the bed, straddling her upper thighs, looking down at the tanned and toned body of her former captain beneath her. Then she unclasped the bra from behind her back and tossed it aside, not missing the way Aubrey’s eyes snapped to her chest. The blonde’s hand reached up so Beca lowered herself enough for Aubrey to grab a handful, hovering over her as she squeezed firmly.

 

“You’re right, I’ve checked you out quite a lot,” Aubrey said. “What can I say? I’m a boob kinda girl.”

 

“Aren’t we all?” Beca asked. Then she shifted and began kissing up Aubrey’s body. She started at the waistband of her jeans, moving upward, watching as Aubrey sucked in a breath when Beca’s lips moved over her abdomen. When her nose got about level with the bottom of Aubrey’s bra, Aubrey was keening off the bed, hands scrabbling at Beca’s back. Beca took advantage of her half-raised body and undid the bra, unhooking it from her arms deftly. Then she lowered her entire body onto Aubrey’s, meeting her lips in a fiery kiss.

 

Aubrey moaned into the kiss as their bodies merged, feeling the push of Beca’s breasts against hers. She quickly rolled the brunette over and pinned her down. Beca just looked up at her, eyes widened in desire at the thought of being topped by Aubrey Posen. Aubrey bent down to take a nipple into her mouth, one hand steadying her on the bed as the other snaked down to undo Beca’s jeans.

 

She took her time though, wanting to pay close attention to the breasts she’d found herself staring at on multiple occasions. Beca was very well endowed in that area and she dressed like she knew this fact but was also daring someone to mention it so she could kill them. So Aubrey had never mentioned it, obviously, but she wasn’t blind.

 

She didn’t even realise Beca had managed to get her hands inside her pants and on her ass until she squeezed hard. That snapped her into the moment and she tugged Beca’s jeans off, ripping the underwear down quickly right behind. Then she stood and removed her own, Beca’s eyes tracking her closely.

 

“Your ass is something else,” she said with a chuckle. “I mean I have no doubt that you work hard for that body, but damn.”

 

“A lot of yoga, pilates and squats,” Aubrey confirmed. Beca sat up and shuffled to the end of the bed, encouraging Aubrey to sit straddling her lap. They began kissing, still deep and just a little bit lewd as their hands moved along each other’s bodies. When Beca finally had enough, she surprised Aubrey by standing up and twisting her around before throwing her back down on to the bed. Then she parted her legs and after leaving one more dirty kiss on her lips, made her way downward.

 

It was fingers first, just a little, but her mouth soon took over. Her tongue moved in broad strokes against her, then focused on her straining clit. Fingers reappeared, moving in tandem with her mouth, and Aubrey was helpless. She could only whimper and moan as Beca kept her pace. She would speed up a little until Aubrey was sure she was about to come, then pull back enough to make her swear. She was going to rip apart at the seams, she could feel it.

 

Beca hummed against her, and her fingers moved quickly, and Aubrey knew she wasn’t going to be able to handle it if Beca denied her again. It seemed Beca knew that too, and instead of playing her torturously pleasant game once more, she let Aubrey hit her peak. It washed over her in an instant, her body coiling and then releasing as she let out a moan. Beca felt pretty confident she’d satisfied the blonde, crawling up her body to watch her suck in hungry breaths as she relearned how to breathe.

 

But she was in some serious need of her own, and she absolutely had to be touched right now. Aubrey was in no state to move just yet, so she figured she might get things started on her own. She began rubbing herself lightly, just enough to take the edge off without depriving Aubrey of the chance to return the favor. At the first slight moan, though, the blonde turned to her. She watched for a moment, fascinated. Beca let her fingers dip inside, really enjoying the way that Aubrey was glued to her movements. But Aubrey wasn’t going to let her get away with that too long.

 

She ripped Beca’s hand away and drove two of her own fingers inside, and Beca crumpled back on to the bed. Aubrey’s fingers curled up just that little bit, and Beca moaned. She needed this. She needed to be fucked like this. Aubrey let her fingers do most of the work so she could get her mouth back to Beca’s breasts. It was just a little bit rough, not too much, with teeth occasionally clamping down over a nipple or sinking into the soft skin. When Aubrey’s thumb began to come into contact with her clit, she grunted, so the blonde kept it up. Just as Beca was about to come, she removed her fingers all together and took a long lick up her entrance. Then her lips enclosed her clit and a few short strokes later, Beca was swearing as she came.

 

“God,” Beca said once she could speak again. “I fucking needed that.”

 

“So did I,” Aubrey said, hands tucked behind her head. “It’s been too long since someone fucked me properly like that.”

 

“I hear you,” Beca said. “Give me a few minutes and we can go again?”

 

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “I’m down with that.”

 

The next morning, they woke entangled in one another, still sore and exhausted. They’d managed a couple more rounds before they’d passed out, too tired to pull the sheet up all the way. Beca felt Aubrey shift and stirred, rolling over to face her.

 

“Hey,” Beca said. “So last night was a lot of fun.”

 

“Yeah,” Aubrey agreed. “I’m glad we’re not going to be weird about it.”

 

“Weird?” Beca asked. “Way I see it, we’re two adults with needs who took advantage of an opportunity to have some really good sex. I mean, we literally live on opposite sides of the country.”

 

“Right?” Aubrey said. “Though, if you’re ever in Washington and want to do that again, you should call me.”

 

“Same, if you’re in LA,” Beca said. Aubrey’s phone began ringing, so she got up and rifled through her bag to answer it. Beca got up and tidied up a little. Sorted their clothes into piles. Aubrey had hung up.

 

“Chloe’s about to call you and tell you we’re having brunch with the girls in two hours,” Aubrey said. “I need to get back to my room and shower.” Beca was about to speak, but her phone rang. She held a finger up to Aubrey to wait while she spoke with Chloe.

 

“I’ll call my driver,” Beca said. “That way you’ll have more than enough time to get back to your hotel and shower before meeting the girls.”

 

“You sure?” Aubrey asked.

 

“Definitely,” Beca said. She hit a number on her phone and spoke quietly to the person on the other end. “He’ll meet you downstairs in ten.”

 

“Thank you,” Aubrey said. “Are we - do we tell the others?”

 

“We don’t have to,” Beca said. “We had sex, we’re not getting married. Plus if we say something, most of brunch is going to be us answering questions we probably don’t want to answer.”

 

“You’re right,” Aubrey said. She slid back into her clothes and made herself look presentable. “I’ll see you later.” Beca nodded and then got up to take a shower and soothe the ache in her muscles from the previous night.

 

When she finally made it to brunch, Chloe and Aubrey were yet to arrive. She was sitting beside Cynthia Rose, drinking a second cup of coffee.

 

“You disappeared kinda early,” her fellow Bella said.

 

“Yep,” Beca said, sipping her coffee again. Chloe and Aubrey had spotted the group and were making her way over. Cynthia Rose spotted the way Beca’s eyebrow arched slightly as she made eye contact with Aubrey.

 

“Oh my god,” Cynthia Rose said in a low tone. “You did hook up with Aubrey.” Beca didn’t say anything to start with, but as Aubrey took her seat, she definitely met Cynthia Rose’s eye and winked.

 

“Best reunion ever,” she whispered, causing her friend’s jaw to drop. Then she addressed the girls like nothing had happened the night before, leaving Cynthia Rose in a stupor.


End file.
